Orang Ketiga
by rokka
Summary: Kyo kejerat rayuan maut Sugizo! Kaoru langsung panik! Nggak reila pokalis dia jatuh ke lembah dusta! Kaoru musti nyegah Kyo!


**Orang Ketiga**

**21/08/2010**

**Title : ****Orang Ketiga**  
><strong>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou <strong>

**Chapter(s) : **wansyot ajah!  
><strong>Genre : <strong>comedy/humor ^O^  
><strong>Rating : <strong>13+

**Band(s)** **:** Dir en Grey  
><strong>Pairing(s) :<strong> none ^_^  
><strong>Summary : <strong>Aku nggak mau ganggu rumah tangga orang, tapi aku terlanjur lengket ama dia…

**Disclaimer : **oroo? *ala kenshin*  
><strong>Comments : <strong>hihihi~~~ ^O^

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Siang itu, seorang leader Maha Keren Dir en Grey bernama Niikura Kaoru alias Bang Ka, sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya yang empuk, di dalam kamar, di apatonya. Semalem abis lembur ngurus rekaman album barunya. Subuh baru pulang terus tidur. Pulas banget Bang Ka tidur sampe Rokka nggak tega bangunin. Abisan muka Bang Ka pas lagi tidur terlihat damai dan sejahtera, kayak nggak ada beban. Kalo kata Toshiya sih, Kaoru berwajah malaikat tampan. Ceilehh... iyalah, suami sendiri musti disanjung-sanjung dunk, kalo enggak, tar Toshiya nggak dapet jatah. Uang belanja bulanan lah, emang jatah apaan? Inget rating di atas. Candaannya direm dikit, hehe...

Okelah, tampang Bang Ka emang sere- eh, bak malaikat pas tidur. Tapi kalo Kaoru tidur terus, entar sapa yang bakal main? Hehe, terpaksalah Rokka membangunkan Bang Ka. Pengennya sih, bangunin Bang Ka pake ciuman. Wakakak! PLAK! *digampar Toshiya* Tapi itu kan suatu hil yang musytahal. Tapi lagi, semoga malaikat beneran lewat dan mengabulkan keinginan Rokka. Amin. Eitz! *ngetik sambil kayang, ngehindar dari sabetan kipas besi beracun andalan Toshiya* Emang ini lakon Putri Tidur apah? Hehe... Baeklah, demi menghindari perang dan menjamin terciptanya perdamaian (antara Toshiya dan Rokka), mari kita bangunkan Bang Ka dengan dering handphone.

"WHOAH-OH-OH! KISS ME KILL ME! KISS ME KILL ME LOVE ME! KISS ME KILL ME-"

Klik. Kaoru kill the cellphone. " Yo 'ssup dude?"

Nggak ada jawaban dari seberang. "Heyho? Halo? Hola? Holi? Horas? Bah!" Tetep nggak ada jawaban. Kaoru guondok sampe pengen pipis. Tunggu bang, jangan ke toilet dulu. Tolong dicek itu sms ato tilpun. Kaoru melihat lcd ponsel. Walah! Ternyata sms toh. Kirain… Kaoru segera berbaring kembali dan membuka sms. Dari salah seorang anbunya, Kyo. Tumben ni warumono kirim sms, biasanya pake merpati pos.

**Kyo waru **à nama Kyo di phonebook Kaoru, waru-nya nggak pake mono, soalnya Kaoru nggak yakin ada warustereo, hehe XDD

**21-Agt-10 12:00**

Gw keknya menderita brother complex. Plus berdasarkan analisis gw sejak TK. Gw baru nyadar sekarang. Ada obatnya nggak?

HYAHHH! Pasti ni urusan Sugizo. Dasar sial! Sugizo kan udah punya istri *tunjuk Ryuichi* Tu cowok pake susuk apa yak? Kok Kyo yang bermental badak ampe kecantol? Lagian, Emang Kaoru psikolog apah? Buset! Gue kebangun cuman demi semes nggak penting gini? Ampun deh! Kaoru menguap dengan gaya so manly. Bikin poster Toshiya di dindingnya ngiler. Wakakak! Dasarnya Kaoru, Mikir urusan personality –selain ketertarikannya pada gundam- ajah dia cenderung malas. Mow merenungi mengapa dia bisa kecantol Toshiya aja dia ogah.

Toshiya : PLAK! *gampar Kyo*

Kyo : kok gw?

XDD

Ni malah ditanyain urusan begindang. Menegetehe! Akhirnya Kaoru mandi dulu. Weitz! *nutup pintu kamar mandi* nggak boleh ngintip pada! Inget rating di atas!

Toshiya : yah... *kiciwa, masukin kamera ke saku*

Lalu setelah pake pakean yang pantas dan mengisi perut, baru Kaoru mikirin jawaban yang bijaksana buat membalas sms Kyo. Dan sampailah kata-kata bijak Kaoru ke seberang.

**Leader Monster** -à nama Kaoru di phonebook Kyo. Wakaka! Cari mati ni orang!

**21-Agt-10 12:50**

Mending cari yang single, Kyo

JAH! Dimana 'bijak'nya? Balasan kek getoh mah, nenek-nenek salto juga bisa!

**Kyo waru 21-Agt-10 12:51**

Gagtaw Kao, gw suka ma cowok muda yang udah beristri, huhuhu… ToT Gemana dunk? Gw nggak mau ganggu rumah tangga orang. Tapi gw pengen bersama cowok itu... dilemma banget kan?

Entah mengapa, terngiang sebuah lagu dari the Virgin, "mengapa cinta ini terlarang~~~"

Kaoru : the virgin? nama k*nd*m?

PLAK! Inget rating Bang Ka! 13+!

**Leader Monster 21-Agt-10 12:56**

Beneran Kyo. Lo cari cowok laen d. jangan ganggu yg udah rumah tangga. Kalo yang pacaran si gangguin aja. Banyak berbuat kebaikan selama nyawa masih di badan.

Yey! Gangguin orang pacaran ama gangguin orang beristri sama nistanya! Beda sebelas duabelas! Karmanya juga beda dikit! Dua lima-lima puluh!

**Kyo waru 21-Agt-10 13:00**

Abis gemana, Kao? Gw udah terlanjur lengket ama dia…

Kaoru gerah! Ni Sugizo pasti pake pelet neh! Dikata Kyo itu ikan apah! XDD wakaka, pelet yang mana dulu neh? Hehe, sebodo ahmad dhaniy. Kaoru terpaksa ngeluarin nama yang paling dibenci Kyo.

**Leader Monster 21-Agt-10 13:03**

JANGAN KYO! INGAT REPUTASI LO! MASA' MAU JADI CEWEK YANG ELO BENCI? LO KAGAK INGAT LACUR YANG REBUT KISAKI DARI ELO?

NAH! Ini baru bijak! *tos-an ma Kaoru*

**Kyo waru 21-Agt-10 13:05**

Gw gagmaw ganggu rumah tangga orang. Gw musti gmn?

**Leader Monster 21-Agt-10 13:14**

Mulai hindari cowok itu. ni smoa cobaan bwt elo kyo. Apa kyo ternyata sama seperti orang yang elo benci? Ato beda 100%? Think about it

**Kyo waru 21-Agt-10 13:15**

Tapi Kao, gw udah dicium pipi kanan kiri, dia juga udah meluk gw…

UWAPAH! GILAK! Kyo yang jual mahal bisa segampang itu digrepe-grepe orang? Kaoru nggak bisa tinggal diam. 'Kena pengasihan bener ni anbu gw! Kena pelet bener ni pokalis gw! Dukun Sugizo kuat bener nih! Gackt! Sodara gue yang 'pinter' itu dimana? Gackt lagi dimana? Aset band gw paling berharga kagak boleh kena tenung! Gue butuh Gackt! Tapi gue musti urus Kyo dulu nih.'

**Leader Monster 21-Agt-10 13:17**

Pukul aja tu cowok gatel! Mulay sekarang lo kudu nolak! Emang elo cewek apapun! Yang jelas, elo nggak mau kan jadi cewek yang elo benci? Lawan Kyo! Elo bisa!

**Kyo waru 21-Agt-10 13:18**

Gw gag bisa nolak ato marah Kao~

Kaoru dilanda kepanikan, mikirin Kyo yang (mungkin) kena ilmu hitam. Maka, Kaoru pun segera menceramahi Kyo luas-luas... Yang penting nyelametin Kyo dari lembah dosa dulu. Hubungi Gackt bisa belakangan.

**Leader Monster 21-Agt-10 13:20**

Kyo, mending elo cepet buang perasaan lo itu. Elo yang harus mengendalikan perasaan lo. Bukan sebaliknya. Elo nggak boleh dikendalikan hasrat setan elo. Jangan biarkan iblis mengelabui pikiran lo dengan godaan-godaan yang menyesatkan. Siapapun itu, kalo udah punya istri, jangan elo terjang! Ato elo BAKAL NERIMA KARMA yang nggak bisa elo bayangkan sebelumnya!

**Kyo waru 21-Agt-10 13:22**

Tapi Kao~~

**Leader Monster 21-Agt-10 13:23**

NGGAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! NI SMOA DEMI ELO SENDIRI! GUE KAGAK PEDULI MAU SETAMPAN APA SUGIZO DI MATA ELO! JANGAN NEKAT!

**Kyo waru 21-Agt-10 13:24**

Tapi, dia itu kakak ipar gw, nyium en meluk gue pas gw sakit, wkwkwk

XDD

WADDEFAKKK! *Kaoru banting sendal*

**Leader Monster 21-Agt-10 13:25**

Sabar Kao, sabar... jangan digoreng dulu… masi laku jadi pokalis…

Bisa kaoru bayangkan si bedebah satu itu ketawa jingker-jingker di sana. Dasar sial! Punya pokalis satu aja nggak waras! Mau jadi apa Dir en Grey? Eh, tapi, dengan Kyo nggak waras aja Dir en Grey udah sesukses ini. Gimana kalo Kyo waras seratus persen?

**Kyo waru 21-Agt-10 13:26**

Wakaka! Dikukus aja! Lebih bergizi!

**Leader Monster 21-Agt-10 13:27**

Gw pengen elo digoreng trus dikasi saos!

**Kyo waru 21-Agt-10 13:28**

Jangan kebanyakan saos, tar kanker usus. XDD Kao, Kao, masa' kakak ipar mow gw tilep juga! Wakaka...

~owari~

Kyo : wakakakaka! *ngakak sambil pas de deux* makanya, nggak usah sok wise!

Kao : menegetehe elo ngemengin kaka ipar!

Kyo : laen kali tanya orang dulu, sapa yang diomongin, jangan langsung nge-judge

Kao : sialan! Gue kirain Sugizo tauk!

Kyo : emang Sugizo kok

Kao : UWAPAH! Sugizo! Kakak ipar elo?

Kyo : *angguk polos*

Kao : jadi, jadi... Ryuichi kakak elo?

Kyo : sepupu doank seh...

Kao : HECK! Cowok kek elo sepupuan ama Ryuichi?

Kyo : MAKSUD LOH? *ngepalin tinju*

Kao : misteri DNA! Hhh—hhh… *pingsan*

Kyo : oksigen for Leadersama, please

Toshiya : GUWE KASI NAPAS BANTUAN!

Kao : *bangun* NO, THX. IM FINE!

Toshiya : *tempelin gobang ke Rokka*

Rokka : Wakakak! *kabur*

**Finished 21/08/2010**

**Last edited 09/10/2010**

4


End file.
